The orcarina of the Dead
by Meloncholy Sorrows
Summary: Laurel finds a boy that is key to the world's survival. Fighting for the right to use her powers, join the fight for the anbus! Like gore this is for you!
1. The Healer Named Laurel Trinity

The Ocarina of the Dead

"He was killed seven years ago," exclaimed the doctor, "My Autopsy won't work even if I tried. Besides the body still has no form of decay on it. He at least had to have bacteria that infiltrated his body to decompose it. I refuse to do it!"

" But Celeste," said the other person in the room, " I know how you feel. But still you should want to find out why your own fiancé disappeared then was killed. It's human instinct to want to know how he died.

" Honestly, Betty, Brendan wouldn't want this. He would want to left alone… Hey what's this?"

Celeste lifted a small makeshift ocarina off his neck. There were words on it but it wasn't that legible enough to read. Celeste put it around her neck and buried him back in his grave in that room.

Years Later

Laurel herd cries from behind the church alter. It was more like whimpering than actual cries. Laurel peeked her head around and found a small boy probably around the age of nine whimpering.

" Hey bud what's wrong?" Laurel asked comfortably.

" My mommy and daddy aren't talking to me and they have a lot of blood on them," he whimpered.

Those words got Laurel's gears turning. She quickly realized that his parents were dead. The boy then started to cough up a lot of blood and Laurel now noticed something making his shirt stick out. Laurel lifted up his shirt. A pocket-knife was sticking out of his skin surrounded by a stream of blood. The boy now blacked out and it was up to Laurel to keep him alive.

Laurel knew it was against the rules to use her powers. Laurel is what the "powerless" call Anbus. If they use there power and was caught they were tortured. And when I say tortured they sawed off your body limb by limb till you were mutilated into a thousand pieces but that was the worst consequence ever. A half-elf called Sargetarious defeated a whole army with his poison techniques. The most common punishment was the torture curse provided by another anbu who can perform it.

Laurel is in the Healianthy class which basically means that she can perform healing techniques to heal people. This boy needed her help or he would die. She put aside the fact that she could be tortured and chose to help him.

She drew a healing rune on her hand, the most advanced one she knew, of his blood. Then green lights came flashing from her skinny hand and was speeding up his cell regeneration. But right as the wound healed the technique backfired on her and threw her backward. His wound was healed though but he needed to see her father who was one of the best healers in town.

Her father was a registered Healianthy anbu so if he betrayed the community he would have a more severe punishment than an unregistered anbu but in return he can use his powers. The boy's wound was coming back. Laurel picked him up and ran out of the church.

She started running down a long city street. The street ran about a half a mile then it hits a fork in the road. It wasn't a necessarily busy street, a car about every 50-60 seconds. Laurel turned right on the fork and was stopped.

" My name is Rachel," said the teenaged girl. "I am a soundanthy anbu assassin. My team has your pitiful father captive in otokagaure (sound village). We were after you but your father tried to stop us…ohh your in trouble! You're not registered to do healing runes! Well I'll do you a favor and spare you the torture curse, BY KILLING YOU NOW!"

The girl looked innocent. Her orange hair was falling through her snow cap and her beige out fit with the rope in a pretzel like knot across her waist.

She pulled out about a 2 foot long silver flute from the rope. She put it to her lips and started to play. The rhythm was fast and in a minor tone. The environment around laurel started to flicker and her new surroundings were like hell.

There were waterfalls of fire surrounding her and Rachel. Skulls were all over the ground and Laurel couldn't move. Thin strands of wire connected to her wrist made her not move. The boy was on the ground in front of her out of reach.

"Well I'll kill him now as well as you!" Rachel screamed.

Now Kagura played a softer even more minor tune. A few seconds later the boy started to spew blood out of his chest like a fountain. Next Laurel's skin stared to melt like a candle that had burned for hours. She screamed.

End of Chapter 1

This is copyrighted by Isaac Lincolon


	2. Sound Village: Black Tower Distress!

"…Heavenly breath of light! Revitalize!" said a woman.

Laurel woke up. She found herself and the boy in a tower pretty castle like. She looked out the window snow, more snow but the sun was shining brightly. She was in otokagaure, the sound village. Otokagaure was a fairly small country, close to the north pole. The closest country was the snow village but it was lost at sea a long time ago. Laurel could hear great church bells chiming in the distance. The rock walls were cold and rough but they seemed to feel alive.

"Are you Ok?" the old woman asked, "I thought you were a goner. You see, Rachel is my grand-daughter and she has had a rough life. Her parents died 10 years ago and she took it pretty hard. They were murdered by a man in the Healianthy class and she swore to avenge them but she went too far. Every person she comes to she destroys them and their families. But still that wasn't good enough for her. Then she met Hymnomoshi Fugarino, that demon! He gave her a curse mark that would increase her power 10 fold. She used to just play a melody that would knock them out, and then she would play another that would kill them. But there is a major thing he taught her that she is now using, Torture techniques! He even taught her how to alter the path someone takes in the afterlife but it takes a big toll on her energy. I'm from the Healianthy class so she is after you and me. I reversed the torture technique Rachel put on you but she…"

The boy stood up out of the bed. His body was now flowing with mana. The mana was now flowing in a tight spinning spiral sphere. He let out a roar and lunged at the old lady. The lady too gathered mana in her palm but she turned her mana into lightning. The sphere and the lightning palms collided together creating a huge explosion. Laurel, the boy, and Kagura's grandmother were tossed out of the building, now falling very fast and falling from very high. The old lady hovered to the ground and helped the others to too. They old lady limped to the boy and took out a vile of yellowish-orangeish gas from her coat inside pocket. She removed the cork stopper off the top and held it to his nose. He took one whiff of it and his body froze.

" What the hell do you think you are doing to him?!" Laurel screamed at the feeble old woman.

" The boy needs to calm down," she exclaimed, " He used one of the most powerful wind techniques a person could do! If he continued the Sickle Sphere would have gotten bigger and bigger till he released it out if his palm causing mass destruction. We were lucky, it only got about three inches."

" Well you don't need to kill him!" Laurel yelled back, "He was innocent! A defenseless little boy! I WILL KILL YOU, YOU FEEBLE OLD WOMAN!"

" Laurel S. Trinity! Calm down! I only game him manatoris spores, there from the fungus, manatoris! It will only temporarily paralyze him!" she said with frustration.

Laurel forgot what Kagura said, ' My team has your pitiful father captive in otokagaure.' That was the next thing she needed to find was her dad. It was just an impulse but she grabbed the boy and ran. (even though she had no clue where she was going.)

Laurel ran down the cold snowy streets in otokagaure always being watched. The boy was now coming around and Laurel was now exiting the big city.

"Laurel," said the boy quietly, "Thanks, I love you."

Laurel thought it was cute but she other things to worry about. She was now approaching a heavily wooded area and found a good clearing to make a campsite. She took a hammock out of her bag and tied it to two trees. She nipped her finger to get some blood and drew 3 triangles on her palm. Then did some hand seals and said, " Light clone technique!"

Laurel automatically got another hammock next to the first and she tied it to two trees. Then she heard a rustling behind a bush so she looked. It was Rachel and her friends! They were all dressed like her except one was a male and was blonde with long hair, one was a male also with blue wings, another one was a male and had beat red eyes.

Rachel pulled out her flute. She started to play a soft and melodic tone while the dude with 2 heads sang. Laurel could hear her bones vibrating wanting to break but they didn't. Then the dude with 6 arms and the fat dude pounded the ground with one blow emitting a horrible sound.

A building started flickering then it stayed. It was a black building, very tall and architectural.

" YO! HYMNOMOSHI WERE BACK!" screeched the person with red eyes.

"Ahh," said a snake like voice, "Eli come in with Isaac

Rachel, Eric get your asses in here too!"

The group headed inside the large tower. Laurel was torn. Should she go in and find her dad and get killed if found or should she wait till the sun went down to get killed in her sleep. Laurel followed the group inside.

Laurel walked in and followed the group down the long passageway and they opened a very large door obviously Hymnomoshi's throne room. They left the door ajar so Laurel peeked in.

" I think it is about time you taught us some new stuff!", said the boy with red eyes.

" I firmly agree," said Rachel, " We are very powerful. Honestly we could take you down all together with our cusemarks unleashed at level 2!"

" Calm down," said Hymnomoshi.

" I agree!" said a voice. Then a girl about fifteen emerged from the shadows. She was a blonde with 4 ponytails and obviously from the Healianthy class.

" Ah Lydia it is about time!" raved Hymnomoshi.

" Lord Hymnomoshi, we have a nosy spy listening in on our conversation. I presume it is a girl about 14, definitely from the Healianthy class. Her blood smells like her father's Xeratul!

Laurel was screwed. They were all approaching her fast but if she ran they would attack her from behind. Her one hope was to do a shadow clone rune. She nipped her finger and drew the rune. She made an exact copy of herself and now they were at the door. She ran so fast she only left the clone.

"Humph! So this is Laurel trinity," said the blond one with long hair, " A wimp in the prime!"

Laurel ran down the narrow corridor and turned left. All the walls were grey and had ruby crystal every foot or so. She could hear the evil chuckles from the foes.

She was now basically running in circles. She couldn't find a door or anything. So she now started pounding on the walls. She did this for about 10 minutes then tried one last time. She slid down the wall. It was like a never ending prison. She knew any moment that the clone would disparate and they most likely find her. She took one last look around and found something on the floor. It was a little card with a picture of the summon sprit Vodulaghar on it. She picked it up and it started to glow. Then a passage opened in the hall Laurel entered.

The room was filled with windows and doors. She stood in amazement of the architecture but that was a bad idea. The boy with blond hair appeared from a window.

" Humph," he smirked angrily. " This is the last place I thought I would find you! My name is Eli of the clay and my team is the infamous sound 5. Maybe you should know… Clones really piss me off. I have a few options. I could kill you or I could call me team…"

" Eli," said Rachel, " You take way too long." Eli glared. " Anyway, Hymnomoshi might want to see her. Maybe she could be a vessel?"

"I highly agree" said the guy with red eyes, " Has anyone seen Isaac? Or Lydia for that matter?"

" They are tending to Hymnomoshi's wounds if you must know Eric!" said Eli.


End file.
